Dark Moon Raising
by kitarrear
Summary: The End is nigh but will he stop it in time The Dark Moon is Raising but will the darkness win against the Vampire Prince?
1. C1 The End

Kitarrear: D finally gets what's coming to him ah hah, hah, hah, hah. I'm so evil. Sometimes. Any who blood gore mayhem and magic run amuck hope you like.

Chapter 1 The End.

In a deep bowl shaped valley in a clearing deep within it's dark ancient forest at the end of a horrific and gory battle moonlight shone down somewhat lovingly on the victor and the loser. The victor was immensely tall with much well toned muscle they where thin around the waist but broad shouldered and had over powered out smarted and ultimately won against their opponent. They where covered from head to toe in white shining well kept fur but there face was kept in darkness, they where crouched low and seemed almost more comfortable on all fours then upright.

The loser was somewhat shocked at their loss but there face remained expressionless while they lay on the floor close to unconsciousness and at their opponents mercy though they would happily embrace death right now they had to live they had somewhere to be some one needed there help now.

 Must I plead for my life so I can get away from here?

 It was too late now he knew that for as he looked up he saw that terrifying face and head again and it had to be smiling at him for it seemed only too happy that it was over. It's somewhat happy wolf like face looked distinctly less wolfy as this creature was slightly human in its strange werewolf way. Sharp ivory in its mouth had ripped open part of his leg which hung somewhat splayed now, muscle, tendons and bits of bone caught in a gash on his left leg running from hip to kneecap from the werewolf and its sizable jaw. Some strange sort of spell had been put on him and the parasite of his left hand had been destroyed or set free he didn't know but it was sure not around anymore. The creature was not all werewolf it wouldn't have stopped him how could it be so powerful? Strange glowing blood red irises with pinpoint black pupils regarded the fallen figure of a young man with deep drown hair and stormy emotionless grey eyes. Most of the mans clothing was gone now there were tatters over his body and through out the valley from there colossal battle.

It's huge sharp wolf like teeth seemed to mock him as the creature opened its mouth and snarled, one of its huge clawed paw like hands came up and all to late he knew it was the end no weapons, no power, no strength, no parasite nothing this was the end. Finally. One huge paw the size of an a3 piece of paper swung like an executioners axe.

"Goodbye Hunter D" rasped a cold and inhuman snarling sinister voice.

            It hit. 

            Kitarrear: I hope you liked that sorry it was short its done so you come back its called a cliff-hanger dun, dun, dun this is my first ever fanfic written and posted on Vampire Hunter D so be kind if possible if not forget it please review it's the only way you'll get to know what happens next heh, heh I said I was evil and if I do well with this expect more a lot more in all sorts of places I've left school oh great freedom yes and before I forget I don't own Vampire Hunter D even though I wish I did but everything else about this I own so hah ^_^ luv kit.


	2. C2 Pain Is All To Know

            Disclaimer: I own everything in this except Vampire Hunter D who happens to be laying on the floor half dead so ner.

C2 Pain Is All To Know

            The swirling darkness of complete nothingness weighed in, but weighed into... what? It's self, or something else, maybe nothing you couldn't tell, no one could tell. The darkness stirred and fluttered slightly, as if something slept, the movement passed and the dark black went back to its devoid state like before. Voices crept into the darkness; they crept in like stalking predators and could be heard by the darkness by the blackness of what, only it could say.

"Do you think it'll live?"

"Which it?"

"Um both."

"If you have any faith in your skills, they will."

            The sound of those talking voices stirred it, but then it was devoid of anything once again. One voice, the first was female and seemingly scared to lose what they spoke of, the second voice a males voice didn't seem to care about anything, but was there seemingly to console the other. Her voice was soft and caring, heavenly like an angels, the males voice was harsh, uncaring and somewhat gravely but it almost seemed to crackle. A creaking noise filled the nothingness; there were footsteps, then another creaking noise and then the click of a door shutting.

"Still no change?"

            A soft yellow light filled the room that was carved within the roots of a mighty old oak tree, as was most of the underground fortress these unusual people dwelt in. There where a few residing in this particular room, three male and two female one was laying on the floor covered in bandages almost from head to toe his broad brimmed hat at his side, along with his lengthy samurai type sword which was half his size. Vampire Hunter D had been lucky though his parasite removed and unable to heal himself from lack of blood, his body broken and bleeding, his blood hopelessly dwindling he was slowly and surely regaining his healing capabilities, which let him heal very slowly as slow as a human.

            Some others in the room hid purposefully in the dark shadows to cover there face, while others could not even wear clothes and some could not care for themselves as much as those they helped.

             The naked form of a well-muscled man with a somewhat short build stood next to the crouching form of a woman. He had long flame coloured hair, that like a flame was wild and stuck straight up defying gravity (A.N like Vegeta's hair), some times blood red or yellow gold maybe orange, all the colours of a brightly burning flame. Black eyes like voids of lifeless space greeted the eyes of onlookers while strong masculine cheekbones gave his face a hard-edged brutish look. His body was seemingly the same as his hair, long licks of flame ran off his bronze and flamed coloured body, running up the sides of his arms and legs coming straight off his shoulders alike to his hair that stuck up, those bodily flames did too. The crouching form next to him was of a young looking lady with very light lime green hair, soft pouting lips, delicate cheek bones and concerned soft, light sky blue eyes. She had a delicate breakable look to her soft skin and curving body.

            The be robed and hooded form that had recently entered the room looked from each face to the next weather afire in shadow or not, there was an air of general concern in the room for the slowly healing Dampeal.

"Why are you so concerned for him he is healing and will be fine eventually."

"What if he doesn't make it Mishar?"

"Humpf he'll make it Timdris you shouldn't worry so much, you don't see Mishar worried"

"You don't really see Mishar"

            There were a few nods from the onlookers at the guards softly voiced comment who stood well in the shadows so as to be unseen. Mishar the hooded and robed onlooker was very rarely seen with her hood down but when she was, she was supposed to be a perfect visage of beauty, though no one could clearly describe what he or she saw of her face to any one else. Mishar was calm and had an air of control and knowledge, she was a quit adept creature of magic though not the greatest among those dwelling in this strange place, she wore the brown robes of the magic users.

            Timdris the healer knelt by D's side, could only hope her careful and loving care of the Dampeal would not go to waste, by having him sentenced to death when healed. She rarely came across some one with such great healing powers that was so badly wounded.

            The door crashed loudly against the adjacent wall snapping the thoughtful onlookers from their mental perches of contemplation. A growling, snarling, irate and generally miffed man around the age of twenty walked in, inch long wild brown hair swayed with his movements as he stormed in. He was well muscled, in the five foot eleven height range with piercing blue eyes, he wore nothing except a pair of tight leather trousers. He walked over to the Vampire Hunter on the opposite side to the healer and fire elemental; he knelt down and raised a hand to the half lings face. A metal clad hand seemed to appear in front of his own hand and clasp shut over it. The young mans voice was harsh and cut like finely sliced paper, that could go through skin when given the chance.

"You would dear oppose me you useless guard?"

"Not harm nor cruelty come to thy sire"

"Hah and you would obey some fool of a Queen who trusts this creature. You shouldn't have stopped me from killing him."

            In one swift motion he pulled his hand free of the metal of the other's, stood and turned to the door and stopped in his tracks. Another robed figure stood there, hood drawn and seemingly passive the figure watched the now much calmer lad. The robe was different compared to that of the one Mishar wore it had a crest on the upper part. The crest was that of a swinging wolf paw, a clawed hand and a magic staff between the two that seemed to dare strike each other's to stop them striking themselves.

"We are much disapproved of you"

"I do not care what you disapprove of me for, I **was** doing the right thing compared to the rest of us here under **her majesties** protection she does nothing for us but sit aside while..."

            A strong, piercing, yet soft seemingly serial voice interjected making the onlookers turn to the doorway where another stood. The tall figure standing outside the doorway into the healers room was something to behold they could not be seen in the slightest because of the hood that obscured there face and the robe that covered all of them and easily touched the floor.

"...While foolish mortals and head strong youths ruin my plans. **You are under my protection **you** will obey or die by **your** mistakes you do not seem to have learnt anything young one you will be put back into training supposing you haven't left it by choice?"**

            Heads had turned, jaws had dropped and now those present knelt before the tall figure of the Queen. She just as the others was robed, but instead of the mundane brown she was completely in black apart from a thick blood red trim on the pulled too hood that obscured her face and the bottom of her floor length robe. Her black-gloved hands in front of her clenched at the treatment she received, the treatment she did not want. The Queen seemed somewhat oblivious to their actions as she continued to speak as if nothing had happened while she had spoken before.

"I suggest that you all leave my most powerful magic student has work to do, oh and Mettris you will be stationed outside the door so no one disturbs this very fragile spell"

            Her robe swirled behind her as she turned and left their view of her in the doorway where she had stood. They all visibly relaxed once she was as far from them as could possibly get that they knew of. The young man gently put a hand to his throat and stroked the skin for reassurance that he was still in one piece, he let out a gentle sigh and stood from his crouching position and left in a whirlwind of negative thoughts and feelings. The others picked themselves up and began to leave the room as they had been asked. Timdris still worried remained next to D, she had been taught that the safety and well being of her patient was always more important then her own.

"Timdris my child do not worry for the Hunter so. I promise on the head of my Queen that all shall be fine. He is greatly needed little one, all is well, please I must return to him what is his."

Timdris lifted her head and looked into the hood were eyes should have been but saw nothing except the black shadow.

"I ... I am so worried for him what if something goes wrong, what if he doesn't except the parasite back what abou-"

"Enough little one you may wait outside for me to finish my work then you can come in and check his condition, now please child leave me to my work."

            Her soft voice had soothed away the creases of fear, but still as Timdris stood and walked to the door she hesitated and looked back to see the dark blue robed figure kneel down and spread her arms at shoulder height over the half lings body her black gloved hands uncurled from fists, covered fingers stretched and magic crackled across the now extended digits. Timdris felt cool metal cover her hand and she felt a light tug, then she lost site of the room as she was pulled outside and the door clicked shut.

"Mettris do you think they'll be ok?"

            She turned and for the first time looked over at the guardsman to see so much concern and hope shinning in his red glowing eyes. His metal helmet like head gave a slight nod, which made her heart leap that he believed so greatly in the things he would normally doubt.

"I think you really are getting used to the idea of good magic aren't you?" Another nod. "Good! Mettris I know it will always be hard for you to understand that there is a difference between magic's but your really understanding that now and then maybe you'll let me help?"

            He shook his head and his magically metal clad body disappeared into the shadows where he kept his watch. Timdris let out a sigh of hurt soon after. She sat down with her back against the carved wooden wall opposite her healing quarters.

*Memory*

A young boy lay on thick warm quilts on a carved wooden floor, chunks of metal buried in his skin blood dripping off it to the soft eiderdown beneath him. Careful eyes surveyed the damage done. Hands worked softly with a damp cloth to remove blood and cool his pain contorted facial features. Chunks of metal buzzed around over the prone boy. Nothing can be done. Nothing can be done! Another chunk hurtled down and buried its self into his skin. As more of the spell completed it's self as other bits fixed into place. Hours of this went by before pain stricken eyes opened to the world.

I don't hurt anymore! Gentle movement revealed a startling discovery. An ear-piercing scream was heard as the child saw his body encased forever more in metal like a living suite of armor.

            She felt the door click shut at her will. Magic swirled into life sparking round the room in bright hues, dull tints and dark shades. An odd plain looking container floated over and rested in front of her on the hunter. The containers metal catch undid and the lid opened, white mist swirled out wriggling in the mind lock the sorceress had on the entity.

"Bend to my will, bend to your shape."

"Hah if you wanted me to bend for you baby you shoulda said something sooner."

            The mist solidified somewhat and then a face burst forth and came close enough to touch the nose of the Queens right hand student. The lower half of the creatures face was elongated with a wide sharp tooth filled mouth, it's nose a slow gentle curve came up to devilish eyes with nothing but dilated pupils and no iris to look at, the wide evil mocking eyes with pin points for vision stared hard into the darkness beneath the females hood. The faces hairline in a widow's peak disappeared into the mist that still swirled about it.

"So what can I do you for my mysterious bender?"

"Bend to your shape."

             Her voice though soft had a harsh quality to it. Thin eyebrows like lines raised and an odd sensation of displacement ran around in the mist and in its face. The mist grew to size of a crouching man then went solid revealing a muscular man with a face of bittersweet pain.

"So you give me my body back what for and why the hiding the face I bet it's very pretty"

His hand reached out and was snagged in a black-gloved hand that began to crush the one it held. Eyebrows knitted and black hair pulled back like a pair of wolf ears swayed as 'old' magic crackled.

"So its you," The once playful edge was now lost as the entity felt out magic that created it. "What's the deal with this then?" The black gloved hand pulled back and gently rested on the owners lap.

"You know the deal, they're going after the gate to destroy it. You make up half the warrior to defeat the darkness and return me to my place. So it is starting, the end to an end, and the beginning... to the rest. Like father, like son," Their eyes traveled down to the Dam peal that now seemed so lost in a game he didn't know he was playing. "Fate is such a fickle thing his father trapped me here so now the son releases me"

"What are you going to do sit there and moan or do something?"

"Ready so soon to go back to your cage of understanding"

"So sew me, meh get it over with already."

            A smile creased the face hidden in the darkness as power raged on in the room as the entity in D's left hand was reformed into mist and left to wisp its way round the room. The sorceress began her way in, into D's mind into him to wake him from his dead state of mind. Blackness swirled around the white and slightly green tinted light of the sorceresses mind as she delved in, to find D.

I know you can hear me, please you must come back, you must help us finish our work, evil is for every world, not just one. There is too much here alone for this world to bear. You have seen this; we can stop this you know, you, and me when you are complete. The bound of minds between you and your parasite, have been the only thing keeping you alive half the time Prince, don't you see that now. You will die without his mind by yours, and when my job is done he will go, and you will be left to die in piece as you have always wished, in a world with no evil in it save from the evil in the hearts of men.

            The darkness went tight then slackened somewhat to reveal a wisp of light to the sorceresses mind. It was as if D was peaking out between ethereal fingers to have a little look at what was talking to him, like a frightened child or animal. She watched his mind for a time. It is as if you are a child kept to one side while another part of you works. Her quiet contemplating was interrupted by a brightening of that gap as D came fully out and his mind took on the form of his shape only his left hand was missing. The strange D shaped block of light regarded her for a time, then she felt herself come too. The swirling mist that had once been flying round the room was now hanging over the Princes body, then it abruptly wisped its way to its rightful place in the hunters left hand.

Kitarrear: Hello, having lots of fun today are we? Well someone isn't. Right thanks to those who reviewed very kind of you and I've taken everything into account so I hope that was better Kit^_^


End file.
